Water Civilization
|Cat= Water |Jpwiki= 149 }} The Water Civilization is a monocolored civilization. Symbol It is distinguished by a blue color frame and is represented by symbol of a cylinder with an electronic design. Gameplay The Water Civilization is a civilization that uses brain power, Delaying and stealth so it has most of the game's Card Draw, Bounce and Unblockable creatures. As card draw is extremely important for the flow of one's deck and it is a specialty of the water civilization, it can be safe to say most decks are unable to function properly without it's card draw. However, it does not have anything that can increase it's mana and it's attack power is low with only a few creatures with Triple Breaker and nothing above and thus does not function properly on it's own, even during Dragon Saga where other mono civilization or quasi-mono civilization decks rose into the metagame. Nevertheless, it is good at amassing weak creatures to overwhelm the opponent. Story The world of Water is half-land, half-sea. Inhabitants, who once lived only in water, have had to learn to adapt to both in their search for sustainable environments. Because energy resources are more abundant there, cities are built in water. In spite of the oceanic depths, they are clean and bright, well lit by luminous bodies. At the center of the main metropolitan area is the Tower, shaped like a spiraling strand of DNA, where the Cyber Lords float in their cylinders. Surrounding the Tower are transparent buildings, constructed from solidified seawater that can be altered as necessary. Although not common knowledge, the source of energy for this civilization is found in a hidden ocean current. Those that possess this secret knowledge make up a powerful few. Inhabitants of the Water civilization worship technology. They prefer study and research to real action, and in wartime depend on strategies and tactics rather than direct attack. Controlled by Cyber Lords, many water creatures have a chip installed in their bodies. They communicate and exchange information telepathically. Those with higher intelligence are able to alter their body shape in response to the environment. They can also manipulate the seawater around them, transforming it into a weapon, armor, clothing, or transportation suitable for land or sea. Dragon Saga Their leader is Isorock, Aqua Captain. They are a "Heroic" organization formed by Liquid People Sen. They found a material that condenses the essence of Dragons known as "Dragment" and researched it. However in the middle of the research an event known as the "Spirit of Laplace" happened which caused the Dragment to go amok, and the Crystal Command Dragon IQ Cloypaedia, Dragment Symbol was born. By extracting formulas they also created evolution dragons such as Trigram, Zero-order Dragon Formula. Then a Liquid People Sen known as "Archimedes, Aqua Researcher" successfully solves the Dragment Answer and invents Evidence, Truth Gun. Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge was chosen as the Draguner and he mastered it's power, causing it to Dragsolution into Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King. They then challenged the survival competition "Duel Masters" with all 7 fleets of Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron, with their leader being Newton, Aqua Ace. While Metal Avenger and Evidence started to attack the crumbling Fire Civilization, it's Draguner, Glenmalt and his Dragheart Gaiheart appears and defeats Metal Avenger, killing him in the process. However, this was not the end of their bad situation; Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero destroyed the entire Pythagoras in one shot, and Newton and Aqua Mediacreator was never seen again. With Metal Avenger and Newton destroyed, the situation is only made worse when Glenmalt became Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident and put them in a death pinch situation. What was remaining is Isorock's decision. He decided to use the power of the "Dragon Pulse" and fused the power of Evidence with Pythagoras. As Isorock has No Abilities by himself, he needs a Draguner to hold the Dragheart. At this moment, Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge revived and became Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge. Then the new ace Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain started a speech and said that Newton will be revived which boosted the morale of the Civilization. As Aqua Mediacreator was revived the Pythagoras squadron started to research the fusion of Evidence and Pythagoras in the basement of the Robot Building. from it the Dragheart Fortress known as Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier was born. However, on the other hand there was a clan of Liquid People Sen who do not believe in science and doubts the power of Aqua Mediacreator. As a result, they research another possibility of the Dragment, the Dragment pulse technique. From it the Crystal Command Dragon known as Churentenhou, Art Hero was born. However, the Dragment clan unified and created Ad Euclid, Dragment Symbol in spite of slight delays. Since then, the civilization was broke apart into two clans; The Dragment Clan and The Dragon Pulse Clan. However, the mysterious floating fortress known as Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery has invaded the race. As it wrecks over weaklings, Isorock decided to challenge it. Realizing that they have a common enemy, The dragon pulse clan unites with the dragment clan. Eventually, Newton started a speech implying the cooperation of all civilizations. He succeeded and persuaded the Light and Darkness civilization to cooperate with him. Newton implied his mission has ended, but Metal Avenger R refused. After The=Deadman was defeated, Q-END's soul was released and the last words of Metal Avenger and Q-END spread to all of pythgoras. This speech raised the morale of the members and Metal Avenger headed to the goal. Interactions with the other civilizations The Water Civilization is allied with the Light and Darkness civilizations. The Water Civilization is enemies with the Fire and Nature civilizations. Races | category= Water | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Darkness | notcategory= Fire | notcategory= Nature | nottitlematch= Cyber }} Shared Races: *Alien (All civilizations share this race) *Creator (Shared with Light, Darkness and Nature) *Dynamo (Shared with Light, Fire and Nature) *God (All civilizations share this race) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) *Deep Marine (Shared with Darkness) *Grand Devil (Shared with Darkness) *Great Mecha King (Shared with Light) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * (All civilizations share this race) *Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) *Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) *Machine Hero (Shared with Light) *Naga (Shared with Darkness) *Oracle (All civilizations) *Origin (All civilizations) *Outrage (All civilizations) *Outrage MAX (All civilizations) *Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) *Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) *Soul Command (Shared with Nature) *Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) *Starnoid (Shared with Light) *Survivor (All civilizations share this race) *Unknown (All civilizations share this race) *Unnoise (Shared with Light) *World Bird (All civilizations share this race) *World Command (All civilizations share this race) *World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique abilities *Card Draw *Unblockable *Bounce and Deck Feed *Shield Peek and Hand Peek *Deck Search *Shield Manipulation *Unattackable (shared with fire) *Utilization of spells in the graveyard *Card Removal Trivia *Early Water civilization creatures tend to have lower than usual power. For example, A water civilization vanilla creature may have 2 to 1000 power instead of the usual 2 to 2000. This is often shunned by players and creatures such as Scissor Eye had been treated as in-jokes. Category:Civilization Category:Water